Team NMBS
by Farshoole
Summary: There is no Salem, no secret war, no maidens. Because of this, some that have died, instead live. A boy that's been wronged, seeks to hunt those that wronged him. A child in a bandit clan seeks to reform the way it conducts itself. A bastard child seeks to hide who she is from the world. A girl who seeks to rid herself of her family's fortune. A little rose with a different thorn.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second story. This was a story originally made with a friend for fun, but when I posted my first story, he wanted me to post this one. I had to change so much because of the strange shift in ideas and certain characters being removed part way through. Hopefully this gets him off my damn back.**

_The Gray Wolf_

Vale is always lively, no matter what happens, no matter what day it is. Something always happens. Just last night some girl blew up an entire club. 'I feel sorry for them.' A Faunus thought as he read a newspaper while sitting on a bench in the Vale park. 'Too bad that girl was technically disrupting a crime ring.

He looked up when he heard kids laughing. It was four of them, three humans and one faunus. The human children weren't laughing _at_ him but laughing _with_ him. It brought a smile to his face, his wolf ears flicking in excitement. 'This is what I hoped for. But Sienna needs to see it that way.' he thought.

He knew Sienna before she became high leader. They had gone on several infiltration missions before. They had a brother/sister bond. Sienna being an older sister who would tease him and reprimand him at the same time, but truly care about him. He would constantly annoy her, but also bring a different perspective into infiltration ideas.

When she was promoted to high leader, things got a lot harder to talk to each other. However, there was room for a personal bodyguard, and he fit the bill. He took some time off the Fang to join Beacon Academy to both prove to her that her way is to radical, and to hunt. Before that thought could continue, he noticed one of the kids walk up to him.

"Hey, mister. Are you a huntsman?" The kid asked, pointing to the sword on the Faunus's waist.

"I'm not sorry, but I'm trying to apply for Beacon Academy. I don't know if I was accepted or not." The Faunus replied to the kid. "If not Beacon, then I go to Haven." The boy nodded his head in understanding. "Does your sword become anything else?" The Faunus let out a small chuckle, "Unfortunately, no. It's just a sword. And before you ask." The Faunus reached around his right waist and showed his revolver, "I _do_ have a ranged option."

The kid smiled and nodded, but then a look of confusion came across his face. "Do huntsmen wear that?" The kid asked, pointing at the three piece suit I was wearing. The jacket was a dark gray long dress coat with a lapel with a light gray outline of a wolf filled with blue and light blue for the eyes and nose on the upper left of his lapel, a blue vest with golden buttons, and a white button up shirt. The Faunus wore dark blue gloves and combat boots with dark gray pants that are slightly darker than his coat with a light blue belt. "Well, no. But it's what I'm comfortable in, so I wear it."

"Oh, okay! What's your name? In case you do become a very famous huntsman?" The Faunus smiled and leaned forward. "My name is Viribus Niki."

The kids said his thanks and ran off to his friends. All in awe about...whatever he said about the huntsman-to-be he just met. 'Beacon starts in a couple of hours. I should probably start heading towards the airbus.' Viribus thought.

* * *

As the doors to the airbus opened, Viribus witnessed a boy run out and make a beeline towards a trash can. 'Motion sickness. I feel sorry for him.' Viribus eventually found his way in front of a statue in front of a fountain. He stood in front of statue for a bit longer before he noticed the horns of a bull faunus.

He turned quickly to find a bull faunus wearing a white scarf with red lines that made squares. He wore a black button up jacket unbuttoned with a black shirt showing. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to show the bandages on his arms, at the top it showed burn marks as well as some form of tribal like tattoo. His horns were facing up from the side of his head.

On his hip were two katanas, each didn't have a guard but did have a ribbon attached to the handle. One had a black ribbon at the end of a white kashira while the other had a white ribbon at the end of a red kashira. The katana's were also straight.

The faunus tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Viribus released the breath he was holding. "No, sorry. I thought you were someone else." The faunus shrugged and walked away. "Wait! What's your name?" The faunus looked at him from over his shoulder. "Alexander Shade." he said before walking into the building.

'Okay Mr. Edgy. Let's not hurt ourselves.' Viribus thought before he heard an explosion near the front of the airbus. He turned to see a girl in red in the middle of a crater standing next to the heiress of the Schnee company. 'Well, can't go there.' With that thought, he walked towards orientation.

He stood around for a bit, watching as many other hopeful huntsmen-to-be walked in and started to talk with one another. He noticed the same girl that was in the crater was now talking to some blonde girl. Now that he had a good look at her, she seemed a tad too young to enter Beacon. 'Wonder what she did to get in.'

He was then bumped from behind. He turned quickly to see a girl with white hair, not the heiress due to the tail behind her. 'Looks like a white tiger.' Viribus thought as she was looking afraid and shy. "I'm very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I just tried to find an open spot to relax away from…" she stopped when she did a small glance behind her that didn't go unnoticed by Viribus. He looked behind her to see a group of guys sneering at them.

"Don't worry about them, they'll learn one day." Viribus said. The girl sighed before looking back towards him. "Oh! Right, introductions. My name is Aurora Mane. You are?"

She wore a blue tailcoat with a breastplate that only covered her chest with silver pauldrons and elbow guards. She also had long, brown leather gloves that stopped in the elbow guard. She wore blue spandex shorts with a white stripe going down the side, along with thigh high socks with criss-crossing designs that end in ribbons with knee guards and metal combat heels that stop at the ankles.

"Viribus Niki, a pleasure to meet you." Viribus greeted with a smile. Ozpin then arrived on the stage. After a very realistic introduction that Viribus was glad of, he realized that it would soon be night. He found his locker and started to put away his equipment. A sword, revolver, and a modified flintlock pistol to accept entire dust crystals.

'Need to tinker with this later.' The flintlock fit perfectly in a holster that the locker provided. He made sure that when he put his clothes away, that no one could see the mask in the pocket. His pajamas consisted of a gray t-shirt with blue basketball shorts with the wolf insignia on the back left.

The locker next to him opened. He turned and saw the same bull faunus with the marks on his arm. "Did you think this is what we'd be treated to at our first day of Beacon?" Alexander asked. "Can't say I did." Viribus replied as he looked at the guys who opted to sleep without a shirt on in hopes of attracting a female. Or male, he wouldn't judge. Alexander followed his subtle gaze and looked back with an intrigued look.

"Are you gay?" He asked. Viribus glared at him jokingly for a bit before he realized he wasn't joking. "No. Those kind of guys I try to ignore." He answered with a slight scowl, "Sure, you're probably going to get someone, but you're probably going to find them later on, not douring your first day of school." Viribus said as he closed his locker. "I'm going to go and try to find a quiet spot before they're all taken. See you at initiation." Viribus said with a smile.

Alexander just nodded before putting away his katanas. The ballroom was nearly full, however there was one corner left that was left untouched. Making his way to the corner, he was stopped when he saw a familiar bow on top of familiar amber eyes. Their eyes met for a second before Viribus looked towards the balcony. He placed his sleeping bag in the corner before walking towards it, hoping she would get the message.

He waited for three minutes before she tried to sneak up behind him. "You know I can hear you, right?" Viribus said without looking, enjoying the sounds of her tripping and catching herself. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked with some venom. Viribus looked over his shoulder to see Blake Belladonna still in her yukata.

"I didn't think you would actually see me." Viribus faced forward, staring into the Valean nightlife.

"Well, here I am. Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm here to become a huntsman, same as you."

There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Are you still-"

"Yes." Viribus interrupted, before tilting his head side to side. "Kind of. She and I don't see eye to eye as of right now, I am here to open her eyes."

"And you expect me to belie-"

"I also wanted to check in on the Vale branch while I'm here. How's Adam?"

Blake shuddered slightly. "Insane the last time I checked."

Viribus nodded. "How long ago was that?"

"A year or two ago."

"You defected, then." Viribus said almost immediately

Blake tensed up. "I had to."

Viribus took a deep breath. "I don't blame you. Our..._organization_...has become too radical. I wish to put it back on its peaceful stride."

Viribus turned completely, facing her. "You and I don't have to treat each other as friends. Unless we are on a team, we can ignore each other and be merely acquaintances." Viribus extended a hand. "Whatever you want."

Blake took the hand and shook it firmly, "We can be acquaintances, but I would like to be in contact a bit more."

"Of course." Viribus nodded with a smile. He looked up to the shattered moon and took another deep breath through his nose, reveling in the scent of the night air. "We should get to bed. Don't want to start initiation half-asleep." Viribus walked past Blake and laid down in the corner where he put his stuff.

* * *

When morning came, he woke up to a girl singing about it being morning. 'She's gonna get her ass kicked for that.' He stretched and looked around. There were some kids that stirred, some that woke up, and others that still slept. He walked into the locker rooms to change and get his gear.

The sword that he used fit snugly on his left hip, his two holsters sporting his two pistols on his right waist. He closed his locker and found the blonde boy who threw up on the airbus trying to sweet talk the heiress and the "Invincible Girl". 'Good luck with that.'

When he closed his locker, instead of seeing Alexander, he instead saw a girl with dark blue hair that turned light blue near the tips and near black at the roots. "Hey there boyfriend!" Viribus looked behind him, wondering if she meant someone else, until he saw a boy with orange hair with a bird insignia on his chest piece sneering at him. He immediately understood.

"Hey! Good morning. How are you?" He wrapped her in a close hug, with that she reciprocated with a over the top giggle, unintentionally pressing her breasts to his chest. He heard the kid's footsteps fade away and released her. She sighed heavily, "Thank you so much. I would've been screwed if you didn't pick that up!" She said looking behind him with an irritated look. "I swear, some boys don't understand the word 'no'."

She wore a lavender cropped jacket with white trims with the sleeves rolled up, a dark purple crop top with black trims that showed off her midriff, black spandex pants with white sneakers. She had two daggers criss-crossed over the small of her back, the belts in front doing the same. "I don't really know how to respond to that."

She shrugged before extending her hand. "Bianca Delores, thank you again for catching on." She said with a bright smile. "Viribus Niki, and no problem."

"So, let's try not to be late for initiation huh?" Bianca said before rushing off in the direction of the cliff. Viribus could only shake his head. 'This is going to be an interesting year, huh?'


	2. A Battle and a Compromise

**Sorry for missing a week. I try to get at least an update a week, but I had to rig a play that went all week. I'm going to attempt to get both stories updated within the same week, but only time will tell. **

**I'm seeing some others do answering to reviews, so I thought I'd do it to. Making sure to you guys that I am actually reading them.**

**Merendinoemiliano: Thanks, I totally didn't forget about the gods...I swear.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter Team NMBS. **

_A Battle and a Compromise_

Every student was sitting on a small pad overlooking a cliff. The blue sky with some clouds dotting it was poetic in a way. The pads were embossed with the Beacon Academy logo. There were only enough for a handful of students, meaning that there were other students in different places. Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck was giving a slow yet fast speech about training for years as a hunter while occasionally sipping some coffee from his thermos, but Viribus's mind was elsewhere.

His thoughts went to Blake. Wondering whether or not she actually left Adam, or if she was infiltrating for the White Fang. Only time will tell. A student was then launched from his left all the way down the line and into the forest, snapping him out of his conspiracy. "Remember students! Eye contact means partners! And head north for your relics!" Dr. Oobleck said before another student was launched.

Viribus sighed as he got into a stance akin to getting ready to sprint. 'Fingers crossed not to get the katana user.' Viribus thought as the student next to him was launched. "Good luck, my boy!" Was what Viribus heard from the coffee obsessed doctor before he himself was launched into the Emerald Forest.

In the air, Viribus could see other students that were launched from different platforms. 'Guess it would take too find them. Especially without a partner.' he thought before almost landing on a branch and instead swinging from it to other branches to break his momentum. Eventually, he landed and rolled his arms, making sure they didn't get dislocated from the swings. 'The sun sets in the west, it's morning now meaning it's east.' Viribus thought as he looked at the shadows.

'That means north is this way.' He started to walk through the trees, on guard in case any grimm decide to show up. But of course, some did. It was only a couple of Beowolves, but like normal wolves, they were better in packs. 'There are only three which makes my life easier.' He then heard one of them howl. He cursed as he saw another three come out of the treeline. 'Me and my big mouth, huh?' He pulled out his sword and revolver, shooting at two, one was struck in the chest and the other in the eye, before running towards another.

Viribus blocked a beowolf's arm with his sword before shooting it in the knee. In a swift move he spun and cut its head off and fired at another beowolf, shot through the heart. One of the beowolves tried to get behind him for a pounce, only to get a sword stabbed through its head. Viribus ripped out the sword while facing the other beowolves, they were still circling him. The two that he shot in the beginning lunged at him at the same time.

Viribus managed to shoot one dead before the other landed on him. He was blocking his jaws with his sword, holding it by the hilt and the blade, lest he be eaten by its jaws. Viribus then heard something get plunged into flesh. Forgetting there was another beowolf, Viribus started to panic. That was until the beowolf on top of him started to disintegrate, a plume of smoke following it. He sat up to see that blue themed girl that he helped save from that orange haired kid.

She was spinning a red dagger in her left hand as she smirked. The one resting idly at her side was blue. Brown eyes caught on to light green. "Guess that makes us partners, huh?" Viribus smiled and got up before his face became serious and pointed his revolver at her. She ducked based on instinct, but was surprised when the gun didn't follow her. Instead, he kept it straight and shot. Right at the beowolf she forgot was there.

"Tried to be cool and almost died for it." Viribus said as he reloaded his revolver. He put it away and looked back up to see Bianca with her arms crossed with a pout aimed towards the trees to her right. "Whatever." she scoffed as she sheathed her daggers. "You were heading north already right?" Bianca asked as she stared at the treeline surrounding them. Viribus looked at the shadows before seeing some markings. Viribus looked at Bianca, making sure she wasn't looking, before closing his eyes in focus.

When he opened them again, the details of the markings seemed to pop out. There were even some markings he didn't see that were now visible. It resembled the paws of a large cat. A very large cat with very large claws. Viribus had yet to see tracks like this. "Hey. Are you going to answer me?" Viribus was snapped out of his thoughts by the slightly annoyed voice of Bianca, shutting his eyes tight and rubbing them for a bit.

"Yeah. north is that way." He said pointing in said direction.

* * *

"So, what made you decide to be a huntsman?" Bianca asked after a moment of silent walking. "There were a lot of variables. But it mostly boils down to I just want to help people." Viribus said with a shrug. "Not the coolest of reasons, but they're mine." Bianca nodded sagely. "Well, I don't think you're the only one with that way of thinking." Bianca said before they noticed a strange ruin with marble pedestals.

"I think we've found our relics." Viribus said as he approached one of the pedestals. There were only two left: two black kings. "Guess we don't really have a choice." Bianca said as she picked one up. She started to look at it with mild intrigue, twisting and turning it to look at it from every angle. "Doesn't look all too special." She said with a frown before tossing it to VIribus.

"It doesn't matter too much. Let's just get this to-" Viribus was interrupted by a shrill scream. They turned to see Alexander and Aurora running from the treeline. "We should probably avoid that in the future." Alexander said as he tried to straighten out his clothing, checking to see if his katanas were fine. Aurora wasn't faring any better. "I haven't seen that type of grimm before." She said between breaths, leaning on a double sided glaive.

"Well, grab a relic and we can help you." Viribus said as he pointed to the last relic. Alexander looked at him before following his arm at the relic. "Alright. The grimm that we saw looked like it had a weird hybrid face between a cat and human. Long neck and body with four legs and two wings." Alexander explained as he grabbed the relic. "It also had a face on its tail." Aurora said as she now caught her breath.

'There's a Sphinx here in Vale?' Viribus thought as his eyes widened and looked up to see if he can see it flying above. "Was it alone?" Viribus asked with a little panic escaping his voice. "Yeah, it wasn't too big either. Maybe a foot above me." Alexander said standing at his full height. 'He's one inch shorter than me, meaning that the grimm must be around seven feet tall.' Viribus thought as he started to think.

'If its head was at around seven foot tall, that means it's an infant Sphinx. At least it isn't a fully grown one, the teachers would have to take care of that.' "Okay, it shouldn't be that bad. We just need to find it." Viribus said as he started to look around. 'Damn, I need my eyes for this, but I can't risk it with three other people around.' Viribus stared into the treeline that the two came out from, but couldn't see anything.

"I see something." Bianca said as she unsheathed her daggers, flipping the left one so she held it backwards. "What do you see?" Viribus asked, confused that she could see something he couldn't. She pointed the hilt of her dagger at the tree line. A flame was shot from the end of it and hit the intended target, if the screech that followed was anything to go by. "Bullseye!" Bianca exclaimed before backing up a bit. Viribus took out his sword and revolver and taking a stance. Alexander and Aurora took their own stances.

A sphinx broke through the trees, face slightly scorched as it looked ready to pounce on the four of us. "You shot a grimm in the face? Where most of its bone armor is?" Viribus asked Bianca who had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "I didn't know it was ducking low." Bianca said before the Sphinx screeched and began to pounce.

Alexander ran through the middle and was able to get a scratch, but the ribcage stopped the blade from going any further. Biacna and Viribus rolled out of the way as Aurora jumped up and spun her glaive across the monster's back. One of the wings flapped and knocked her away making her disappear into the leaves. Viribus fired two shots into the vulnerable lower jaw of the sphinx before running in and slashing at its front leg. The beast knocked him away before he could do anything.

It tried to approach, but found that it couldn't move its back left leg. Looking back to find it was frozen, it felt a pain in its front right leg. Viribus was able to run back and slash at the leg before firing a shot at its face to run away. "Are we even hurting it?" Bianca asked as she ran next to Viribus. "A little bit, but the bones are blocking most of our attacks. We have to strike between them." Viribus said as the sphinx started to form a ball of fire in his mouth before Alexander slashed at its unfrozen back leg, diverting its attention from Viribus to him. "Alexander!" Viribus yelled before Alexander was engulfed in flame. 'Oh shit!' Viribus thought before fire shot from the smoke into the mouth of the sphinx.

"Doesn't taste good, does it!" Alexander yelled before slashing at his leg. 'Now that's just not fair.' Viribus thought before shooting the last three bullets into an unfrozen leg. An arrow that broke the sound barrier came from the tree Aurora fell into, piercing into the front left leg and pinning it into the ground. Aurora then flew through the air and landed several slashes from her spinning glaive across the sphinx's side.

"You miss me!" She screamed before flipping back and watching her glaive fold in half with a string coming from the middle of the blade. The edges of the blade went down the shaft and connected near the end to form a crossbow trigger. She pulled the string back with ease, knocking an arrow as a white glow appeared at the tip.

When she fired, that arrow didn't break the sound barrier, but was lodged inside of the sphinx, making it scream in pain. Flapping its powerful wings, it managed to break the ice and attempted to rip the arrow that pinned it off. "Bianca!" Viribus yelled, getting a nod from Bianca. "Oh no you don't!" Bianca managed to jump on the grimm's back and stab into one of its wings. Another screech and it fell and land on its side. 'Well, might as well.' Viribus thought before he started to channel his aura into his sword.

The sword became longer, looking now like a gray zweihander as Viribus still held it with one hand. "Make sure it can't get up!" Viribus commanded. Prompting Alexander to stab the other wing into the ground while Aurora pinned another leg into the started to run towards it, letting the blade drag itself behind him, before he jumped and attempted for a strike on its head. Unfortunately, in a last act of desperation did a blind swipe in Viribus's direction. The sword found purchase in the grimms head. It started to dissipate, leaving Viribus kneeling with the greatsword stuck in the ground.

"Damn! That's a neat sem-" Bianca said before she noticed something. Blood. "Viribus are you alright?" She said in a panic as the cut on his arm left a massive gash. "Give me a minute." Viribus said with a hoarse voice. Alexander and Aurora stood around him, incase any grimm wanted to attack. The aura that made the greatsword started to recede back into Viribus. When the aura reached his arm, it finally started to heal, but it would leave a scar. They always did.

"That's a strange semblance." Alexander commented as he noticed that Viribus was now healing normally. "Yeah, but it's mine so I can't really change it now, can I?" Viribus said with a small smile. "C'mon. Let's head back. We have our 'relics'." Viribus said with air quotes.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing, and Russel Thrush. You will be known as Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester." Headmaster Ozpin announced as the four boys high fived each other. Bianca tried to get Viribus to the infirmary, but he was adamant in not going. Almost as if he were afraid of it. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You will be known as Team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Viribus's head snapped up at the mention of Arc before staring intently at Jaune. Said boy was quite surprised before getting knocked flat on his ass by the four times Mistralian Champion via shoulder punch. "That seems a bit unsettling, don't you think?" Bianca asked Viribus who nodded. "Yeah, even if she's strong, he shouldn't have fallen over because of it."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will be known as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Bianca noticed Viribus's eyes narrow at the sight and name of Weiss Schnee, then looked to his ears. "Hey look at her face." Bianca said as she pointed to the heiress's disappointed and shocked look, causing Viribus to chuckle. "That's a good look for her." He said back making it Bianca's turn to giggle.

"VIribus Niki, Aurora Mane, Bianca Delores, and Alexander Shade."

"Looks like it's our turn." Viribus said as they got up and walked on stage, smiling at the two that joined them. When they arrived on stage, the got a smile from Headmaster Ozpin. "You will be known as Team NMBS (Nimbus). Led by, Viribus Niki." Viribus was surprised at the announcement and a nod of approval from the rest of his team. 'My team huh? Gonna have to get used to that.' Viribus turned around to see amber eyes staring back, asking a question. _Can we talk tonight?_

Virbus sighed, 'Of course. This had better be important.' "Your scrolls will be attuned to your dorm so that you may open it. As dean, I have the master key and don't need a scroll approval to unlock your dorm." Miss Goodwitch said as the newly appointed Team NMBS sat back down. "Remember to study hard, and get a good rest." Headmaster Ozpin said before he released the rest of the students to go to their dorms.

Viribus and the rest found their dorms and got into their nightwear. "Hey, I have someone to go and meet. I'll be back…" Viribus noted that the time on the clock read 9:15 p.m. "...around 1." The members of the team looked at him suspiciously. "Is it a girl?" Bianca asked, Viribus sensed a tiny amount of hope in the statement but thought nothing of it. "Yeah, we're just catching up. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Viribus said as he walked out the door with a wave.

* * *

"That fight with the Nevermore was super exhausting!" Yang said as she laid down on her bed face first, not even changing. Ruby and Weiss were already in their sleepwear, Ruby reading a comic while Weiss was writing a letter. Blake was sitting at the edge of her bed wearing her yukata. "Something wrong Blake?" Yang asked, prompting the rest of RWBY to stare at the silent ninja. But before she could speak, a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Weiss said as she stood up and opened the door. What she found on the otherside was a black haired faunus with gray and blue themed clothes. "

"Is there something you need?" Weiss said curtly. Viribus pushed his way in, much to the dismay of both Weiss and Blake, and stopped right in front of the aforementioned feline. "This better be good Blake." Viribus said as he grabbed Blake by the wrist and dragged her to the door, only to be stopped by and aggravated heiress. :And who do you think you are? Barging in and grabbing my teammate like that?" Weiss asked with her fists on her hips.

Viribus sighed and let go of Blakes wrist, which she rubbed because of the unexpected manhandling before stepping in front of him. "He's had a long day and I need to talk to him." Blake said which calmed Weiss down by a little. "Fine, but be back around 1 you hear?" Weiss asked to which Blake nodded.

They somehow reached the statue without Glynda knowing and sat at one of the benches. "So you're leader now. How do you plan on reporting to the Fang?" Blake asked as she sat on the opposite side of the bench. "I don't report to them until the year is over." Viribus answered, making the feline go wide eyed. "And they just let you do that without any sort of trouble?" Blake asked as if Viribus deciphered an ancient code. "I stated my intention for leaving." Viribus said, some scorn came out even though he knew why she left.

"But yeah. That's pretty much it. I go back during the summer holiday to report what I found. Probably help out a bit. Then, come back." Viribus said. "Just like that?" Blake questioned. "Just like that." Viribus repeated. Blake sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I think it's best to go to sleep. Good night Viribus." Blake said as she walked back to the dorms. "Yeah, goodnight." Viribus said as he walked to his window from outside the academy.

There was a very convenient tree right in front of his window which he scaled and knocked on the glass, seeing Bianca still awake and looking at the door from time to time while on her scroll. She opened the window as she saw Viribus wave. "There's a door you know." She said with a smirk as Viribus climbed in. "There's a _dean_ you know." Viribus shot back as he climbed into his bed. "Might as well sleep now, classes tomorrow and such." The only response he heard was a groan coming from Bianca's bed.

'Well, at least this year will be entertaining.'

**Is that Two semblances? No, that will be revealed later as to what it is. Have patience.**

**I made sure to put some form of balance on each of them. On all of the semblances. Try being the operative word. So forgive me if a semblance that's been explained before gets a minor tweak. I'm not going to completely alter a semblance, maybe change or add a weakness to it.**


End file.
